The Forgotten Songbird
by Kuroneko1234
Summary: In this time and world women are slaves and used as nothing but tools. Hinata under the care of Kakashi after some events she meets 8 of kakashi's students...full summary inside please read. My first fanfic. Flames welcomed
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Songbird

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and review if I should continue or not.

Summary: In this time and world women are slaves and used as nothing but tools. Kakashi, a slave owner, saves two little girls called Hinata and Hanabi. As years pass Hinata reaches the age of 15 and she meets 8 of Kakashi's former students. She ends up in their house as a maid with her little sister. Will she be able to live in these new conditions after a few of her patrons start showing interest in her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV

I didn't know much I could remember my first name. I was lost and in the dark of the night I didn't know how to feel. My sister, Hanabi, sat beside me. She slept in my little arms. I watched as people passed by and looked at me with pity and some with disgust. I was only 10 and alone in this world. I lived on this street for 4 years and this how usual nights were. As I watched out for any danger a man in a black suit wearing a black mask and covering one eye walked up to us.

"Hello little girl what are you doing out here so late in the night?" The man asked.

"…." I didn't know what to say to this strange man. He stared at me as if expecting me to answer. "You know if you aren't careful a slave owner could snatch you up."

"A what?" I asked confused. 'What's a slave owner?' I thought. I had no idea why the man stared at me like I was insane. He's the one asking weird questions.

"How old are you?" He asked after 5 seconds.

"10 the last time I remember." Looking at me he went in to deep thought.

Kakashi's POV

'This girl really didn't know about slaves? She looks young so she must have lost her mother or been abandon.' I thought. I couldn't help feel sorry for the girl if she didn't get off the streets soon she was bound to be raped or sold as a slave. I owned many after all I sold slaves myself. This girl seemed so innocent and oblivious to the cruel world women would live in.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. What's yours?" I asked smiling.

"Hinata." She said in an angelic voice. "Well Hinata how would you and you're…. Uh sister like to stay with me?" She looked unsure. I watched and she shook her sister awake. "Hanabi." She whispered so lightly I had to strain to hear her.

"Wake up this man wants us to take us somewhere." As the younger girl got up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stared up at me and glared.

"Are you going to hurt us?" She sneered. She was nothing like the older one, but I saw that both were gripping each other's hands. My eyes soften. "No" I said in a caring tone. I was sincere I wanted these two to be protected and I wanted to help because I didn't know if they would be here alive and well the next day. They seemed to analyze me than looked at each other. After a few minutes they got up and looked at me as if saying "where to?" I smiled and walked to my mansion as they followed behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok please review and tell me if I should continue.

Flames are welcome and tell me if I need to change any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that you like this and I thank everyone who reviewed. So I hope you like and review please. And sorry if it took too long I like to take people's advice to heart and tried to make it longer. Enjoy.

I almost forgot…..

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot is all mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Hinata's POV

Hanabi and I found ourselves in front of a huge house. It was bright yet so intimidating. I looked up at the man who brought us here. He seemed kind enough but I knew enough to know that I should never judge a book by its cover. I turned to Hanabi and saw that she had a suspicious gleam in her eye. Hanabi learned 4 years ago never to trust anybody but me. I tighten my grip on her hand lightly and smiled reassuringly. Somehow I knew we were going to be fine with this man.

"Welcome to Hatake manor" Kakashi said "This is where you will be staying." He gave us a smile through his one eye. As we stepped into the house we were amazed. Everything was of the finest furniture and his house was decked out in the best of Victorian fashion. There were midnight blue curtains and the floors were made of marble. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi said breaking me from my thoughts. You could see the cocky smile through his mask. "Yes, you have a lovely home." I said dignified. I kept my composure, but I could see he saw through my act.

"Kurenai!" He called. A woman with blood red eyes and beautiful raven hair appeared. She was wearing a standard maid outfit with red lacing instead of white. She very beautiful.

"Yes Kakashi-sama." She answered with a strong, but respectful voice. She had her head down in a bowing position.

"Raise your head Kurenai. I would like you take these girls and give them a bath and some clothes." He stated with a voice that held authority in it, "If it's alright with you ladies." He said turning to us and smiling.

Hanabi and I were filthy. My long midnight blue hair was ragged and dull and Hanabi's medium length auburn hair was messy and jagged. Hanabi and I looked at each other and smiled. "Hai, Thank you very much." Turning to him and smiling, then we walked over to the woman with a smile on her face.

Kakashi's POV

I watched as the two little girls walked away with Kurenai. I couldn't help but smile at their innocence. I was glad I went out tonight. I had almost everything, but life became boring, the same routine of bringing a new girl to my bedchamber and leaving her. I grew up believing that females were nothing but whores and tools that were used then thrown away. As soon as I saw the little blue haired girl she was the exact opposite of how I saw females. She had an air of innocence and naiveté. She was so unlike the female I know. She had such a look of purity in her lavender tinted eyes.

"So we have new additions to the little harem you have Kakashi-sama. In my opinion their a bit too young." A seductive voice said slicing through my thoughts. Irritation waved over me as I heard that overly honey sweet voice that I have grown tired of.

"Asuka." I sneered hoping she'd take the hint and leave. "Kakashi-sama we haven't spent any time together. We usually get together every night." she said as she rubbed my shoulders seductively but not forcing herself onto me, which I thought was the smartest thing she could do. I shrugged her hands off of me then turning to face her. She was wearing her usually black corset with a short lace skirt that was nearly transparent. I gave her a look of disdain as she batted her eyelashes trying to look sexy.

"Hatake-sama!" I heard a small soprano voice call out with enthusiasm. I looked away from Asuka to see a little blue haired angel standing in my doorway. All the anger and irritation was drained from my body and replace with a sense of calmness. Hinata was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon separating the bodice and the skirt that poofed up a little and reaches just below her knees. Her hair was also trimmed and shined with a blue bow holing some of her long hair but let the rest cascade down to her lower back. Hanabi however wore a white dress with a red ribbon and her hair was brushed and trimmed. They were the complete opposite of the whore next to me.

"Thank you for the dress Hatake-sama." They both said bowing. I just smiled at how respectful they were. I didn't expect such politeness since I thought they were never taught it, but it seemed I was very wrong. "It's alright girls and please call me Kakashi." I said casually. They both looked up at me for a second with blank looks then burst into smiles.

"Ok Hat- I mean Kakashi." Hinata said. They ran up to me with big smiles and told me what happened when they were taken away. I couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness as I listen to their story.

Kurenai's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Kakashi-sama was actually listening intently to the two little girls. Everyone in this house knew of Kakashi-sama's disdain for women. I looked up from the scene to see Asuka standing there with a furious gleam in her icy blue eyes. Asuka always thought she was better than anyone else in the house when it came to Kakashi-sama's lover. It was normal to see her with a smug or envious look in her eyes.

"Kurenai." I heard Kakashi-sama say. "Yes sir." I said with my usually tone of voice, looking up at him and the girls. "When will supper be ready? I bet the girls are hungry." He said staring down at the little girls. The little Hinata girl glanced at her sister than nodded with a smile. I couldn't help but smile at the girl and say "Very soon." I felt sorry for the girl. Hanabi looked like one that had hidden anger and wouldn't be pushed but could follow orders when needed to. Hinata on the other hand looked fragile and vulnerable. It would break my heart when she would be tainted by this cruel world.

"Very well, you could leave now."Kakashi said, then turned to Asuka "you too." saying in a much harsher tone. I watched as Asuka pouted and sauntered out of the foyer. I bowed and was about to leave when I felt a small tug at my uniform. I turned around slightly and saw Hinata holding on to me.

"Thank you very much Ms. Kurenai" she mumbled softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. I felt my heart swell as she looked up at me and smiled so brightly it brought the sun to shame. "You're welcome." I said warmly smiling then walking out of the room. As I made my way to the kitchen to inform them to hurry up with supper I thought of the angelic little girl that had such a kind-hearted smile. It's been a long time since I seen a female been seen smiling.

Hinata's POV

I couldn't believe how lucky me and Hanabi were. We had a new dress and were getting a hot meal even for a night. I don't know if Kakashi wanted us to stay because we could be a burden. I know that if only one of us could stay then I wanted Hanabi to live here. I don't want her to be thrown back into that cruel world alone.

"Girls shall we make our way to the dining room." Kakashi said. "Hai!" We both yelled happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As we sat down in the luxurious dining room waiting to be served we talked more about ourselves. "So girls what do you like to do in your spare time?" Kakashi asked truly engrossed in the conversation. "Well onee-chan loves to sing. It's always been a passion for her." Hanabi answered eagerly. I just smiled at Hanabi. She was really opening up to Kakashi. The food started to come out as the conversation moved on. As we ate Kakashi looked up from his food and smiled.

Kakashi's POV

As the girls ate I couldn't help but feel at ease. It been so long since I had an interesting conversation with someone, even if that someone or some ones were 7 and 10. I couldn't help but want everyday to be this way. I needed a change in my life, as Asuma would put it. I also would feel extremely guilty if I made them leave not knowing if they had a home or not (AN: Kakashi is oblivious to obvious facts so bear with me.).

"Do you girls have anyone at home waiting for you?" I asked. The girls stopped eating for a second and looked up at me and shook their heads no. "Then how would you like to stay here with me?" I asked with masked eagerness. I truly hoped they would agree to stay because they brought a little life in the house for the short time they were here.

As soon as I saw the huge smiles on their faces I knew their answer before they even answered. "Hai!" they shouted gleefully. Both their eyes sparkled with happiness. I noticed however Hinata glanced at Hanabi ever so often and her eyes sparked to life even more. "Good, you will both take my last name and be seen as a Hatake. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful Kakashi-tou-san." Both said then blushing in embarrassment "Is it all right if we called you that?" Hinata asked for both them. I was speechless. I felt a sense of happiness from those two words. I never imagined that I would ever be taking care of two children and it made me so happy for some reason. "Yes it's okay to call me that."

We continued to talk as the meal went on and the two were soon taken to bed. I went with them to tuck them in and make sure they were both comfortable.

Asuka's POV

I stood outside the dining room when Kakashi-sama told those two brats that he wanted to adopt them. How dare they even think about even being in the same room with him! I spent years of trying to have and keep his attention. Now those brats were taking years of hard work to become his wife away. I would not be condemned to be a plaything all my life.

'I will find a way to get Kakashi-sama's attention back and I will keep it this time.' I thought trying to contain my anger and jealousy. Then I remembered something very important. 'They could have his attention for now. All I have to do is wait.' I thought as a cruel smile spread across my face. I simply turned away and walked to my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hoped you enjoyed and Please review. I need a little push to update faster. I have something very special in mind and for now Im sticking to the past for now. I won't reveal everything in the past but the important parts yes. I'll try to update soon and I'll be introducing the ages in the next chapter.


End file.
